You´re Beautiful
by hermy-grint
Summary: Songfic. El no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero el tiempo le va a demostrar que esta equivocado. Lo malo es que no siempre el final es feliz...


Hol!

Este es un songfic de la canción You´re Beautiful, del guapísimo James Blunt! Es un poco triste y es un Draco/Hermione. Una vez advertidos…lean! Please dejen reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Rowling, las ideas mías…

**You´re beautiful**

**My life is brilliant.**

Aquel día prometía ser igual que todos los anteriores para Draco Malfoy. Simplemente seguiría su rutina. Se bañó, se alistó (no demasiado) y se tomó un poco de café sin ázucar. La rutina. Después iría a trabajar y seguramente al regresar vería a su novia en turno; que en esos instantes era Pansy Parkinson. Tal vez saldrían juntos a cenar o se quedarían en casa, y no es que le disgustará, sino que no soportaba la monotonía, y había caído en ella desde hace un buen tiempo ya. Miró su reloj, mejor se apuraba o llegaría tarde a trabajar.

Draco se puso en pie y tomó su maletín del escritorio. Había días como aquel que se le hacía muy díficil ir a trabajar, pues representaba todo lo que odiaba. La rutina. Un suspiro, exhalado de forma inconciente, casi impercibido.

**  
My love is pure.**

Draco llegó a tiempo para tomar el tren, apenas. Aunque, por ser lunes y a horario laboral, el tren estaba completamente lleno. Tanto que Draco tuvo que irse de pie, tomando con una mano la barra de metal que atravesaba a lo largo el compartimiento. Y vaya que en un día de esos era muy pesado ir así.

**I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.**

Sin embargo, Draco olvidó todo su cansancio, todo su sueño e incluso como odiaba los lunes, cuando la vió. Era una joven de cabellos castaños y un poco rizados, unos grandes ojos del mismo color y unos labios que podían derretir a cualquiera. Ella iba de la mano con otro joven, uno bastante alto. Pero Draco no lo vió, solo la miró a ella, casi podía oler su perfume y sentía que se perdía en su mirada.

Al parecer, ella lo noto, pues inmediatamente giró la cabeza mirando hacia donde el estaba. Durante un par de segundos, ella se contento con observarlo, parecía que el mundo no existía para él, y entonces ella le sonrió.

**She smiled at me on the subway.**

Era la sonrisa más Linda que el hubiera visto jamás, no es que hubiera visto muchas, ahora que lo pensaba. Y nunca había sentido que su corazón palpitara así por una mujer, nunca. Draco podía sentir el calor subiendo por sus mejillas pero simplemente no podía dejar de verla. No podía.

**  
She was with another man.**

Una mano se posó en el hombro de la joven y aquel hombre que la acompañaba la llamó:

-Hermione.- ella volteó con delicadeza y Draco perdió el contacto visual con ella.- Que ves?

-Nada.- Le contestó ella con una sonrisa y besó sus labios fugazmente.

**  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.**

-Hermione.- susurró Draco, mentalmente para no olvidar nunca ese nombre.-…serás mía.

En ese justo momento el tren se frenó bruscamente, haciendo que varios de los pasajeros que iban de pie perdieran el control. Hermione se tambaleo y cayó hacia delante, o lo hubiera hecho sino es que Draco, presuroso la tomó entre los brazos, evitando que se hiciera daño.

Ella miró esos ojos grises que estaban justo enfrente suyo. Y se ruborizó. Al igual que él, que todavía sentía el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de ella entre sus manos. La ayudo a ponerse de pie y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa; esa que había hecho suspirar a muchas mujeres antes que ella.

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
**

Que pasó después? Solo ellos lo saben. Draco se olvidó aquel día del trabajo, y saliendo de la oficina corrió a marcar el número telefónico que ella, _que Hermione_, le había dado. La invitó a cenar un par de veces hasta que comprendió algo que su corazón ya sabía: que ella era una joven especial, la que le daba vida a su existencia, la que podía hacer que cualquier cosa, por cotidiana que fuera se convirtiera en una aventura. Sin planearlo le entregó su corazón, y no solo eso, su alma, sus más profundos secretos, sus sueños y sus miedos. Le entregó sus risas, sus lágrimas y muchas cosas más. Se entregó, completa y simplemente, como nunca lo había hecho. Y es que el amor, había dejado de ser un juego para él.

**  
Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.  
**

Y ella? Ella se olvidó de su novio, de su pareja de años atrás. Lo dejó. Lo dejó por internarse en lo desconocido, y es que algo tenían aquellos ojos grises, un destello de amor, pero también de soledad. De las noches que la gente pasa acompañada pero sin embargo, que esta sola. Y funcionó. Resultó ser mucho mejor que todo lo que ella había experimentado. Mejor que la relación más intensa o que saltar en paracaídas. Mejor que sentir la adrenalina a flote de piel.

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
**

En noviembre, 6 meses después, caminando bajo la lluvia que caía ligeramente sobre ellos y empapaba sus ropas; él, Draco, le propuso que lo acompañara toda la vida, que fuera su esposa. **  
**

Y ella, Hermione, aceptó. El se acercó y probó aquellos labios que tiempo atrás le había parecido imposible probar. Pero ahora eran suyos. Para siempre. Y nunca creyó que se sentiría tan feliz, era sólo mágico. Con esa palabra podía definir todo.

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.**

Y pasó el tiempo. Cientos de lunas, muchas primaveras, y el mismo número de inviernos pasaron juntos. Su amor creció, y se fortaleció; como un árbol que se hace más fuerte entre más viejo. Ya no necesitaban las palabras, una mirada bastaba para decir todo lo necesario y aún más. Draco miró otra vez ese ojos cafés que lo habían cautivado en un principio y suspiró…

**  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.**

Un brusco movimiento lo trajo de vuelta al presente. El tren se ponía en marcha. El seguía sujetado al pasamanos, mientras Hermione se encontraba segura en los brazos de su acompañante, un joven de cabellos rojos. Las risas de ella traspasaban sus oídos mientras los latidos se agolpaban en su pecho. Jamás la olvidaría, aunque no estuviera con ella. Draco miró su reloj, se le hacía tarde para el trabajo.

**  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.**


End file.
